prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS17
is the 17th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 113th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Choppy tries to make things up to Mai after accidentally breaking her mothers precious Haniwa figure. '' Summary Saki remarks on the omelet Mai just finished and she earns many compliments from everyone. She modestly assures Saki that she would be a better cook because people who enjoy eating end up being great cooks, an Saki decides to give it a try with some training from her friend when Mai's mother, Kanako joins them. The girls note how tired and run down she seems and she explains that she stayed up all night to finish paperwork. At the table, she sits with a strange doll and offers to make the girls some tea, but in the process she accidentally falls over after bumping it. In hopes of waking her up the girls make some coffee, and Kanako explains that she's been awake for three days straight- much to Saki's disbelief as she explains that she has a lot of work on her hands, and this isn't uncommon. She explains the process, stating that they have to clean the items they find, categorize them, and write reports about them, and Mai quickly steps in to scold her mom for not taking care of her health more. As if proving her point Kanako falls over again. Later that day, Saki prepares to leave. Mai feels bad they couldn't teach her more but Saki doesn't mind, voicing concern over Mai's mother. Mai claims that she has always been this way due to work, so she and Kazuya try to do their part to help her out. Saki compliments Mai and promises to do her best from this point on before she leaves. Mai resumes cleaning as Choppy watches. She spots the Haniwa doll sitting on some papers and approaches it for a closer look. Mai comments on how the doll resembles her a little, but to her surprise, she turns to find Choppy leaning on the papers near it wanting to get a closer look. But this causes them to topple over and the doll breaks, alarming Kanako, who woke up from the commotion. She comes in to find the remnants of the doll and Mai quickly takes the blame as she can't tell her mom about Choppy. Kanako is disappointed but she claims its alright. Meanwhile, in Dark Fall, Dorodoron got scolded by Akudaikan again. At school, Saki notices how absent-minded Mai has been that day and asks her if something happened. Choppy and Mai explain what happened after Saki left once class ends, and she explains how she took the blame for breaking it since she wasn't more careful. Saki doesn't really understand the problem though, since her mom forgave her, but Mai recalls seeing her mom attempt to fix it that evening, and she looked really sad. She really wants to make things right with her but she doesn't know how to. Meanwhile, Michiru and Kaoru are discussing Pretty Cure while heading to the rooftop, where the girls are. They happen to notice that something seems wrong, then Michiru claims she knows someone who can make a replica of the haniwa. But Mai would rather fix it herself, explaining how precious it is, but the sisters claim this to be a waste of time. But they listen to Mai as she tells them that she has to make it up to her anyway and apologizes for getting so worked up. The sisters take off and the duo head back to class. Later, Saki and Flappy go to the Sky Tree to pray for Mai in hopes it will help her. They think about what Kanako had told them the other day, and Saki thinks over how upset Mai is, so she comes to the decision that she wants to help Mai. At the Mishou home, Mai is working on a drawing of the haniwa while Choppy asks her if she could do anything to help. Mai tells her it's fine but she actually doesn't have any ideas. Outside, Michiru and Kaoru wonder what their precious thing is. Michiru claims that it is locating the Fountain of the Sun and defeating Pretty Cure, but Kaoru states that it isn't precious. Michiru thinks it over but neither of the girls are able to understand the concept itself. Saki works to make an omelet while Mai, back at her home, continues to draw the Haniwa doll. She is very sleepy but forces herself to stay awake when she recalls the broken doll, leaving Choppy to sneak into Kanako's work room, where she sees she is asleep. Choppy steals a piece of the statue and leaves to meet with Flappy outside, who has come to help her try to search for another one. Saki expresses sadness to find out that the omelet she made is burnt and not very good. But she wants to keep trying later after some rest, and she stops to leave a note for her dad to tell him to warm it up for breakfast. At the Sky Tree, the two mascots keep trying to find another Haniwa. They are dirty, but refuse to stop. Just as Mai finishes her picture she realizes Choppy has gone missing. Just as they think they have found another Haniwa, Dorodoron suddenly appears. As Saki waits for morning to come, she rests until noticing that Flappy has gone missing. She meets up with Mai, who informs her that Choppy is also gone. They run off to try to locate them and reach the forest path to find them covered in mud. As Dorodoron summons an Uzaina, the girls waste no time and transform. The fight begins and they attack it - but due being made out of the Haniwa piece, they find it too hard to do much damage. Dorodoron decides to speed things up by sticking Cure Bloom and Cure Egret to the ground. He approaches them while the girls ask Choppy and Flappy why they ran off, so they explain that they felt badly and wanted to help by searching for a new, unbroken Haniwa. The girls use their powers to break free and resume attacking the Uzaina, summoning Twin Stream Splash to rid of it. Dorodoron complains before taking off and a red Miracle Drop falls. Before the girls go, Mai spots the Haniwa piece and returns home to find Kanako observing the picture she drew. Saki compliments it before it is revealed that Mai stayed up all night to do it. She explains that she looked so sad and was hoping to do something for her that would make her feel better. Kanako tells Mai about the time she first found the Haniwa, stating that it was back when she was a little girl. It was a keepsake that encouraged her to get into Archaeology to begin with. Mai is quick to apologize once more, saying that she didn't realize it's importance until it broke, but Kanako claims that she feels better seeing the picture Mai drew. She could tell that Mai shared the feelings she once held for the figure and she was reminded of that when she saw it. Saki then comments on the shape of the Haniwa, calling it strange, and Kanako reveals that she had used her efforts to restore it. She tends to find it fun, but is a bit sad that a tiny piece is missing from it. When Mai recalls she has it on hand, she returns it to her mom and they stick it back into place with some glue. The trio then decide to rest until lunch as they are all very tired. But before they do so, Saki decides to practice making omelet again. While they don't look very fancy, Mai compliments the taste and points out that it looked better than last time. Saki cheers as Kanako offers to make some tea for them; only to trip and fall over again. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Dorodoron *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Mishou Kanako *Hoshino Kenta Trivia *As Mai closes the lid of the ketchup bottle, the hole where the ketchup comes out is visible, even though it should be covered by this point. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star